Letting You Go
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Gray screamed once the bean pierced her chest; and the pain in his voice broke her heart. It was so easy to forget what she was when he was around, but now Juvia finally understood that the only way to keep him safe was by letting him go. (Gruvia/minor Zervis) (Grand Magic Games) (Based on If They Knew)


**Good afternoon, dear readers.**

**It's been a while since I've posted my one-shots, so I felt like doing so.**

**This one is an expansion of the plot that I introduced in If They Knew and I'm sure there will be more to come.**

**The idea of Juvia being at the same time dead and immortal/nearly 100 years old is really unique and there's so much I can do with it. **

**I have thought of many different alternatives, but after reading a comment by**** Roza Ryuichi on one of my prompts for Gruvia Week, decided to go with this one. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this story, even if it isn't exactly what you were hoping for.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Juvia...There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..." Could this be the moment she had always dreamed of? Would he confess his love to her at last?

What would happen if he did, though? Could she be strong enough to reject him when that's the last thing she wanted?

It was unfair, truly. All her life she had been hoping to find someone who would love her; who would accept her for who she was.

However, that life had ended a long time ago. Even if Juvia sometimes forgot that she wasn't even real, the truth was that she couldn't have that love. Not anymore.

Loving Gray, while not exactly right, wasn't nearly as dangerous as having him fall in love with her. It could lead to his death, or worse.

"Juvia, move!" Lyon's scream brought her back to reality and her eyes widened once she saw the laser bean.

For a moment, she was afraid; but it soon ended. She remembered that it didn't matter whether it hit her or not; because even if she died; she would come back.

Her eyes searched for Gray, now afraid that he might do something stupid like risking everything to save her.

Sure enough, the ice mage was lunging at her, trying to reach her in time.

Thankfully, he didn't. The bean pierced her chest and Juvia gasped in pain; though her relief was greater.

"Juvia!" Gray screamed, and the pain in his voice broke her heart. She looked back at him, noticing the tears in the corner of his eyes.

There was a look in them, a look which she had only seen once before. She would never forget the day Zeref had brought Mavis' body to Fairy Tail and how heartbroken he had been.

Because, he had loved her and it had killed her. Could Gray be feeling the same? Was he blaming himself for what had just happened?

Juvia knew what it was like; feeling like you brought misfortune to everyone around you. She had had her fair share of pain and guilt; mostly over loving him.

Why couldn't she have stayed away? Why did she have to risk everything only to be with him?

It was so easy to forget what she was when he was around. He made her feel like the past never happened; like she never died and became an illusion.

"No!" Lyon's scream soon joined Gray's once more beans hit her in different locations. She could feel the pain, but it was nothing compared to breaking Gray's heart.

His anguish was so clear once he rushed towards her, catching her frail body before it hit the ground. He held her against his chest; crying like she had never seen.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Juvia looked up. "I couldn't...couldn't make it in time."

"It's okay." With much difficulty, her hand reached for his cheek and she dried some of the tears. "It will be okay."

"No, it won't." He knew it was too late. Though Lyon still screamed for help, Gray knew that nothing could save her. "I can't...I can't lose you."

He held her closer and buried his head on her shoulder. Juvia could only imagine how terrible he must be feeling and she wanted to tell him it wasn't over; that she would come back.

There was no time, though. It wasn't long before the darkness enveloped her and everything disappeared for a few moments.

Then, as her senses slowly returned, she could hear him sobbing. It was muffled, but unmistakable.

She waited for a while to open her eyes, letting the magic of the Fairy Heart heal her injuries. As the physical pain disappeared, emotional one replaced it.

Once she thought about the events of that night, Juvia came to a heartbreaking resolution: she had to leave.

Her best option was to disappear from his life because; no matter how much it may hurt him; it would be more dangerous if she stayed.

She finally understood that now, thus the decision was made.

Even if letting him go would be the hardest thing she had ever done, it was the only way to keep him safe.

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**How do you think Gray would've reacted if he hadn't managed to save her? **

**For those reading Between Lies, the next chapter should be posted between Thursday and Friday. **

**Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
